


To Kill A Wrackspurt

by ThisIsTheBlueGiraffe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheBlueGiraffe/pseuds/ThisIsTheBlueGiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is my first post so be nice. I'll try and get the chapters up on a regular basis and ideas and feedback are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Kill A Wrackspurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first post so be nice. I'll try and get the chapters up on a regular basis and ideas and feedback are welcome.

“MISS WEASLEY!” Professor McGonagall exclaimed, her scarf waving manically behind her head.

Ginny swerved midair, frozen hands tightening around her broom handle in terror as she frantically wondered what Fred and George had framed her for.

Last time they had put a “herbal” concoction into all of the teachers’ morning pumpkin juice and bribed her roommate to place the remainder under her bed. To be fair to them, it was hilarious; watching Professor Flitwick try to ballet dance with a non-existant horde of naked pixies would forever be the highlight of her school career. The resulting week of detentions however, would not.

Almost crash-landing, Ginny leaped nimbly off her broom and, panting slightly, pushed her goggles back onto her head.

“Miss Weasley,” repeated Professor McGonagall, sniffing, “A rather hysterical Madam Pomfrey has told me to inform you that Miss Lovegood is stuck in the rafters of the owlery again and is refusing to come down until she has proved the existence of the blibbering humdinger. As you are the only one in this school who seems to have an ounce of control over her, I strongly advise you to help.”

Ginny hid her grin.

“Course, Professor. I’ll just put my broom away and then I’ll go talk to her.”

“Do.” McGonagall swivelled around and marched back towards the castle without a second glance.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Ginny began to laugh. Signalling to Harry that she would have to miss the rest of training, she headed up to the school.

***

“Luna…?” Ginny whispered in a sing-song voice, wobbling as she tip-toed across a beam twenty feet from the ground. She shrieked as a phantom hand reached out to pull her over to the other side, and she collapsed on top of a blonde haired girl and a huge pile of hay and owl droppings.

“Eugh…” groaned Ginny, picking a globule of what appeared to be owl faeces out of her hair and shuddering. “Luna, you’ve got to stop doing this, the teachers seem to think that you’re three years old. You’re setting yourself up to be bullied.”

“Shhh….” Luna’s hand floated to Ginny’s mouth, covering it. She pointed upwards.

Ginny exhaled in understanding.

There was a nest of glowing yellow, miniscule owls in the rafters of the owlery.

“Look how silent they are.” Luna murmured. “They're what Daddy has been looking for. The blibbering humding-”

Bang.

The owlery door flew open and the 'blibbering humdingers' burst into the air and darted through the window, screeching loudly.

Luna pulled her wand out, as did Ginny. Seeing it was Dean Thomas, her boyfriend of six months, Ginny sighed in relief and shoved it back into her pocket. Luna chewed on the handle thoughtfully for a few seconds before replacing hers behind her ear, accidentally unhooking her dirigible plum earring in the process.

Ginny opened her mouth to call down to Dean, but stopped on instinct.

Seamus Finnigan swaggered through the doors behind him. Glancing around, he closed the door and walked swiftly over to Dean, pushing him gently against the wall. Hands entwined, they kissed softly.

Ginny felt a lump in her throat and swallowed down the tears that were threatening to spring free. Turning away, she hid her head in her hands.

She felt a soft hand tap her shoulder. Looking up, she was met with Luna’s outstretched palm, a chocolate frog sitting in the centre. Ginny smiled blearily through the fug of tears. Ignoring the chocolate, she curled up, cat-like, with her head in Luna's lap. Gently, Luna began to stroke Ginny’s hair, smoothing it behind her ear.

They stayed like that for at least an hour, pretending to ignore the two boys underneath them. Occasionally, whenever Dean’s voice could be heard, Ginny would bury her head deeper into Luna’s skirts, trying to conceal her tears.

The moment they heard the owlery door close, Ginny rose, bleary eyed, flaming hair static, and staggered to her feet.

Luna caught her hand, but Ginny shook her off.

“Ginny.” Luna’s usually dreamy voice was oddly crisp. “I know what you want to do, and I suppose he deserves it, but you can’t. Imagine someone wanted to out me. It’s…it’s wrong and you shouldn’t do it.”

Clenching her jaw, Ginny nodded stiffly and began to climb down the ladder, leaving Luna alone in the rafters.

***

In a trance, Ginny wandered the castle, still in her Quidditch robes. Somehow she managed to find her way back to Gryffindor tower. She ignored the fat lady’s idle chatter as she clambered through the portrait-hole and wove her way clumsily through the armchairs dotted around the common-room. Her feet made her mind up for her and she headed straight for the boys’ dormitories, ascending the spiral staircase until she reached the top floor.

Needing no words, she pointed her wand at the door. It blew open to reveal a stunned looking Neville.

“Where’s Dean?” Ginny choked out, her voice hoarse from crying.

Looking concerned, Neville gestured to the other side of the room.

Ginny stared at Dean, transferring a plethora of emotions in a single gaze. He straightened up, looking mildly terrified.

Ginny's eyes flicked towards Seamus' four-poster.

Understanding clouded his eyes.

“Ginny….I’m so sorry….” he said, stretching out his hands.

Wasting no more time Ginny screamed “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!”

The force of the blast made the four-posters shake. Dean was flung backwards, stiff as a board.

Ginny turned on her heel and fled, sobbing.

Neville was still in the same position, eyes wide. “Dean? _Dean?_ I’m sorry, I don’t know the countercurse....I’ll get Hermione.”


End file.
